


feel better

by pureseonghwa (jinsfIower)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cake, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Seonghwa is stressed, Sexual Tension, the boys are sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsfIower/pseuds/pureseonghwa
Summary: seonghwa is a little bit stressed and acts rudely towards the boys. soon enough they realize that all their beloved hyung needs is some love and help. and maybe a hug.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	feel better

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language. bare with me.  
> also, this is my first published ateez content. i hope you enjoy it!

"Is it really too difficult for you to put your dirty, stinky clothes into one of our baskets? Is it too much to ask for? Do I look like a fucking mother?" Seonghwa nagged at his members for the what felt like 500th time on this day. His mood has been extra terrible the past few days, but everytime he was asked if everything was alright, he just shrugged it off.  
Seonghwa left the room as fast as he stormed into, leaving the members in a state of annoyance.  
"Seriously,what the hell is up with him? The only thing he has done these days is screaming at one of us for the tiniest stuff." San complained while eating his cereal with an upset look on his face. One could tell Seonghwa's behavior seemed to develop into a serious problem no one had a solution for. It's not like they didn't ask if they could help him, the boy just seemed to reject every little oppurtinity for him to vent about what was going on inside his head.  
Lost in thoughts, Hoongjoong just stared right out of the window near their table while a heated conversation developed between two of the boys.  
How could he fix this mess? Wasn't it his job to keep an eye on his members so conflicts like this wouldn't happen in the first place?  
Looking back at the past few days, he noticed the amount of stress they had. Their first comeback promotions just ended, leaving the group happy but exhausted. Well, most of them. They went from music show to music show, interview after interview, leaving almost no time to relax or even sleep longer than 4 hours. Adding to this, no one really bothered to keep the dorm clean, to go the grocery store or even wake up on their own. Hell, this place looked horrible already, dirty dishes piling up on the sink. The only person doing the bare minimum in their very limited breaks was Seonghwa.  
Hoongjoong felt the feeling of guilt building up in his stomach.  
Every morning, no matter how early it was, Seonghwa made sure to wake all of the boys up so no one would be late, dealing with the complaints about how little sleep they had. He always prepared a little breakfast for them, even putting effort into different side dishes every morning. Seonghwa went to the store to buy new groceries after the music shows, tried to keep the place clean and still managed to practice the choreography every night.  
They fucked up a bit, didn't they?  
Frustrated about his own actions, Hoongjoong let his head crash onto the table, creating a loud thud sound. He let out a deep sigh.The conversation around him immediately went silent.  
“Joongie hyung, everything alright? Please don't start nagging at us as well.” Mingi said, already pouting a bit, He raised his head again, his eyes painted with a mixture of guilt and sadness.  
“Think about the last two weeks. How often did you wake up on your own?” Hoongjoong asked, looking at his six younger brothers. Yeosang frowned.  
“Hwa hyung always woke us up, why would we get up on our own then?”  
Hoongjoong put his hands on his face, slowly rubbing his temples.  
“Next question. Who made the breakfast greeting us every day when we walked into the kitchen like dead people?”  
Yunho played with the strings of his hoodie, seemingly starting to understand Hoongjoong's point. The others were still confused about where this was going.  
“Seonghwa hyung of course, he's the best cook out of us. We all literally suck.” Wooyoung stated while San next to him nodded in agreement.  
'This is getting a little bit irritating. Are they really that oblivious to the situation?' Hoongjoong thought to himself.  
“Who made sure our clothes are all clean, especially the week before our comeback when we went to Japan? The time when we were literally so stressed we forgot to use the toilet for an entire day?” Yunho now asked, his eyes looking guilty as well.  
Realization hit Jongho, resulting into him letting out a quiet 'Fuck' under his breath.  
The rest still looked as confused and annoyed as before.  
“My entire point is that Seonghwa hyung literally managed all of our lives without us noticing or appreciating it. He isn't nagging at us because he is a sensitive bitch, no. Think about it. At most, we slept 4 hours a night. HE woke us up, made breakfast, prepared everything. He properly had a 2 hours worth of sleep every night. Not a single soul choked out a little 'thank you' for all his efforts. Hell, we took all of that for granted.” Hoongjoong rambled. Little tears started to form in his eyes, his hands were quick to wipe them away.  
Did he fail as a leader?  
“He never asked for help though.” Wooyoung whispered.  
“Woo are you fucking kidding me?” San hissed. One could tell he was frustrated with his own ignorance from a few minutes ago.  
“You know how Seonghwa hyung can be. He really enjoys to clean, he also likes to take care of his younger ones. But he's still his own person and he needs and deserves a huge amount of affection, love and gratefulness for working his ass off for the team.” Yeosang said, his fingers playing with his own hair. He was nervous.  
“I'm sorry, I get it now. We were ungrateful brats. I wish I could punch myself for complainig about the rice he cooked yesterday. He must be so stressed and tired.” Wooyoung mumbled defeated.  
A wave of silence hit the room, the group completely caught up into reflecting at their own behavior.  
No one could tell how much time passed already when Yunho suddenly spoke up again,

“So...How do we fix this?”

~+

Seonghwa didn't really want to be rude to his members, guilt threatened to eat him alive for the past few minutes. All he could hear is the others fighting in the kitchen, properly because of his crappy mood.  
A little sob left his throat.  
He loves to take care of everyone, he never had a problem with pampering those around him. The past weeks were just... too much. Every single day was the same. The same old stress and loneliness. No one thought about helping him, hell, they even complained when they felt his effort wasn't enough.  
Seonghwa couldn't deny that he felt a litte bit stupid for being that close to the edge. He never even asked one of the members, right? So why would he cry about their missing gratefulness or appreciation if he never even acted like he needs it?  
Silent tears made their way down his cheeks while his mind was busy with finding his mother's contact on his phone. The beeping sound died and he couldn't help but let out another sob.  
“Baby? Are you crying?” The soft voice of his mother reached his ears. More tears streamed down his cheeks.  
“Mom, it's all too much. I don't know how to handle all of this. I'm basically the mother of this group and I'm going insane.” He cried, but he couldn't help to let out a little ironic laugh. Early he yelled about not being a mother.  
“Seonghwa baby, listen. Your members are grown men. Yes, they're younger and it's okay to feel the need of taking care of them. But you can't forget yourself along the way, you also need your rest and love. Talk to them, I think you all lacked in communication in what you expect from each other.”  
“But Mom-” he sniffled, “I yelled at them for the past few days and I was basically the meanest older brother ever. How do I fix this? They are probably super annoyed.”  
“Don't worry, you can fix this. They will understand. You wouldn't expect them to overwork themselves, why would they want this from you? I bet they already planned something to make up to you.”  
“Hyung?” A gentle voice asked while opening the door slowly. Hongjoong's head peaked through the little slit created. Seonghwa hastily wiped his tears away, acting like nothing happened. He raised his finger, symbolizing him to wait.  
“I think I have to hang up, Hongjoong just came in. I miss you Mom.” He said quietly, his eyes not daring to look at the younger boy at the door.  
“It's okay, just remember what I told you. I love you, goodbye.”  
His mum hang up.  
A horrible silence took over, both not quite sure how to start a conversation.  
“What do you want?” Seonghwa's small voice asked. Hongjoong could see and hear that the other had cried. It physically pained him. Before Seonghwa could protest, the smaller boy ran over to his bed and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Listen hyung, I don't know how to properly apologize to you for all we've put you through, even though we didn't do it intentionally. I know how much you cared for us, how hard you worked for the team.” He had to pause for a second, tears welling up in his eyes when he felt Seonghwa starting to shake in his arms, crying as well.  
“E-Especially I, as a leader, should have noticed sooner and supported you, taking things from your back so you could rest the same as everyone else. I'm so sorry you had to feel responsible for our team all alone, I'm so fucking sorry we didn't take care of you. We love you, you know that, right?” Hongjoong ended his little speech, pulling the crying boy away and cupping his cheeks. Seonghwa's puffy red eyes broke his heart, but something seemed to change in his expressions. He almost looked relieved.  
“I-I need to a-apologize as well.” He said between little hiccups, “I was utterly rude to all of you, taking out my bad mood on every single member. I could have just talked to you and reached out. Instead, I-I kept everything to myself and made all of you upset and mad. I-I'm so sorry.” Tears started to flow again.  
“Hey hey hey, listen to me, okay? Everyone could tell you weren't your normal self. No one is mad or upset. Hell, if someone should be mad, then it's you. Let's just stop with the apologies for now and look at the surprise we prepared for you, shouldn't we?” Hongjoong spoke softly, his fingers still caressing the other's cheeks. His ears flashed a bright red when he realized how close their faces were, soft lips merely apart. He could feel Seonghwa's breath on his face, his eyes still red and puffy but full of curiosity and hope. Those beautiful lips would haunt him in his dreams, always wondering how it would feel to kiss them.  
“A surprise? For me?” Seonghwa asked, voice barely audible.  
Hongjoong nodded, breaking out of his trance and getting up from the bed. A little disappointed feeling spread through his stomach, but he quickly shook it off.  
“Take my hand and I will show you.” He smiled, reaching out for his hyung's hand before tenderly interlocking their fingers. Seonghwa followed him into the kitchen, his heart beating in anticipation since he didn't know what would greet him.  
The thick tension from before was gone. Instead, all the members stood next to their kitchen table, an anxious look on their faces. They placed a pink, delicious-looking cake on the table with a blue sugar writing spelling a crooked 'We are sorry.'  
He really couldn't believe his eyes.  
In the background, various types of foods were spread on the kitchen counters, which looked as clean as never before. A smile formed on his lips, small but enough to be seen.  
“Well, hyung, we know we messed up. We promise to help you out more, to take better care of you. You deserve the same love and care as all of us. I promise we won't mess up again.” Wooyoung said, an apologetic expression resting on his face.  
“We got you a cake and take-out food, since we are a little bit lost in the kitchen as you may now. Maybe you could give us some cooking lessons in the future?”, Yeosang added, smiling softly at his hyung.  
“We added the writing by ourselves though!” San added proudly.  
“Mingi and I also tried our very best to clean this kitchen and the rest of the dorm. Maybe you could give us a little lesson in cleaning, too.” Yunho said, laughing nervously.  
Mingi just stood there playing with his fingers, tears resting in his eyes. Seonghwa could tell they were deeply sorry.  
“Do you forgive us, hyung?” Jongo asked, looking just as nervous as everyone else.  
Hongjoong squeezed his hand lightly, giving him the well needed reassurance to speak.  
“Of course I forgive you, idiots. I'm sorry for acting so irritated, I was just-” Seonghwa attempted to explain, but the leader interrupted him.  
“I said no more apologies! Group hug!”  
They all went in for a big hug, even though it turned out kinda awkward, since it was hard to fit eight guys into one tiny space. It still felt welcoming and warm, comforting Seonghwa from all the past hardships.  
“Can we eat the cake now? I'm literally starving.” San interrupted, making them all giggle.  
“After that, we should cuddle and baby Seonghwa hyung so he feels loved by us again.” Hongjoong laughed, making the mentioned boy blush.  
Yes, they could get on his nerves.  
But Seonghwa really loved those boys after all.


End file.
